marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
School Life Emma began attending Marvel in 2009 joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance for years. She's very academically advanced, and is amongst some of the top students. Once she leaves school Emma would like to go into psychotherapy, however it looks like she might be the one to take over and become the CEO of Frost International. Before Marvel, Emma attended Surline Elementary school, where she met Loki Odinson, Tony Masters, Parker Robbins and the Avengers. Home Life Emma was the third of four children to be born to Hazel and Winston Frost. Her father is the current CEO of Frost International, a company that has been part of their family for generations. Emma's older sister, Adrienne, died when Emma was five, an accident caused by Emma that ended in her death. This incident turned Emma's mother cold towards her, and Hazel has hated her ever since for killing her favourite daughter. The oldest living child in the Frost family is the only son, Christian, who after coming out as gay at age 15 was disowned by their parents, and fell into a life of substance abuse. Emma's younger sister, Cordelia, took on the affection from Hazel after Adrienne, but lost it once she started attending Marvel and began to rebel. Emma and her siblings were all born in England, but after the death of Adrienne they moved to America for a fresh start. Emma and Cordelia still live at home with their parents, but Christian now lives in Marvel apartments. Christian is the family member Emma is closest to. She also has identical quintuplets cousin who attend Marvel, currently in Year 7. They're collectively called the Stepford Cuckoos: Sophie, Phoebe, Irma, Celeste and Esme. Personal Life Emma was the fourth person to join Cabal, meeting Loki, Tony and Parker a month after starting primary school. She approached them after watching Loki have a fight with Clint Barton. She's closest to Parker and has always been quite protective of him, barely leaving his side after his father died. She also has a close relationship with Victor von Doom, seeing him as a brother and always bickering with him. Dressing the way she does Emma looks very provocative, and is naturally very pretty. She lost her virginity at aged 15 to teacher Scott Summers in 2012, and had an affair with him that lasted until the middle of 2013. During Year 11 her attention turned to another teacher Sebastian Shaw, and began sleeping with him in mid-2014. Plenty of the male students have a crush on Emma, but the protectiveness of Cabal keep them at bay. She has a crush on both of Loki's brothers, Balder and Thor, but because of their friendship she hasn't acted on it, other than the occasional flirt with Thor. Emma doesn't have many close friends outside of Cabal, but before meeting the guys in primary school she was friends with people who are now the Hellions. She likes to keep up on what they're doing. Trivia * Rarely wears anything but the colour white * Emma started dying her hair blonde into the first week of Marvel and Loki was the one to dye it for her. Hazel went crazy about it when Emma came home, and went round to Loki's house to scream about it. * She has a constant need for approval * Favourite animals are baby penguins * Emma has her ears and belly pierced * Her favourite movies are The Hangover series Category:11.6 Category:England Category:Christian Category:Teacher-Student Relationships